The Broken Path
by OrangeRibbon
Summary: Middas, 22nd day of Rain's Hand 4E 201. Just another adventure... yaaay.


**Chapter One : It Starts**

"Why hello traveler! Welcome to Blue River Inn! Please have a seat, rest awhile. My name is Kylanna, I'm one of the resident bards here at the inn. What? You have come to hear my tale? Are you sure? Be warned if you are looking for a story of quests, fights and a heroic battle with Alduin, I cannot appease you. My tale is not one like that, however, if you still wish to hear it, I can have Osrin, the barkeep, pour you a tankard of Ale while you listen.

You are staying then? Alright. Osrin, some Ale please!"

"Just for your listener? Or shall I pour you some as well?"

"Both, if you don't mind."

"Here you are friend. And for you my lady."

"Thank you Osrin. Now, you might want to rent a room for awhile, my tale is quite a long one."

I looked around Riverwood, the mill was a lot larger than I thought it would be. I was expecting a few houses scattered about, but there seemed to be at least five or six family houses plus an Inn, a Blacksmith and a Trader. Kneeling down I felt the soil, rubbing it between a few fingers on my left hand_. It's rich with minerals, they must grow most of their food, if not all of it. _

"There was a dragon attack in Helgan!"

"Mother quiet your voice!" a hushed voice said sternly "You're talking like a crazy woman, the dragons are long gone." A man and an older woman were arguing off to my right. "Do you want people to think you've lost it?" Their conversation had quieted immensely, but not quite enough for me not to hear. "If you keep going on like this, people will start refusing to trade with you!" I looked curiously at them, the 'mother' almost looked like the leather she was treating, tanned and rather strong for a woman of her age. But it was the son who drew my attention, he was tall, fair-skinned, with dark blue eyes and his straight blonde hair fell just below his shoulders. Part of his hair, near the temples, was sectioned off and tied neatly at the back of his head with a bright blue strip of embroidered cloth that matched fabric of his tunic. Taking notice of my appraising eyes, he turned.

"You're not from around here, are you?" The fair-haired man asked, trying to recover from what he thought, must have been an embarrassing situation "Where are you from traveler?" I almost asked how he knew before I remembered. _Damn pointed ears, so much for blending in_. I sighed in defeat, releasing my long dark brown hair from its braid, letting it fall over my ears.

"Summerset Isle." The man's eyes narrowed at me.

"An Elf like that Faendal, but you're not a Bosmer. " he stared at my face a little longer causing me to fidget "You did a good job at covering the war paint tattoos on your face" he stepped closer "but not quite good enough, you can still see a bit of the dark purple. What's an Altmer like you doing this far from Summerset Isle?"

"You know of our kind?" I asked a bit surprised that he didn't call me 'high elf' as most humans did. Although is it our race, the humans seemed rather ignorant of our true name.

"I am a bard, not a mere peasant!" He laughed, his blue eyes shining "I have traveled very far in my life, I know of many races, from here to the great seas." His face suddenly hardened "No need to look so surprised, elf, not everyone in this village is as oblivious as the country folk to the west." He motioned around "It may not look like it, but this mill has some of the most schooled people south of Hjaalmarch." His stern eyes narrowed "You will do well to remember that."

"I didn't mean any offense." I said sharply "You just happen to be the first I've come across to know us by our true name. So of course I'd be a little _surprised_." I growled the last word, the air hung still around us before the man relaxed a bit. He laughed and held out a hand to me.

"My name is Sven." I eyed him suspiciously before I cautiously took his hand.

"Kylanna…" His smile brightened.

"Well, look at you, getting all chummy with the traveler." A voice sneered. I turned to see an elf with a longbow walking towards us, the bottom half of his silver hair had been shaven with the rest tied into a ponytail. "Don't let Camilla see you, she'll think you're cheating on her. Oh wait! You're not actually dating!" He laughed smugly.

"The last time I checked, Faendal, you weren't dating her either." The elf's face paled in anger.

"We'll soon see about that." He spat before turning on his heel and storming off.

"I'm sorry about that." Sven said watching the retreating man "We don't really get along." I

looked up at him in confusion.

"Camilla?"

"Ummm…. Yeah." He shifted uncomfortably "You can meet her for yourself if you like, she's the trader's sister. His shop is right up there on the right." He pointed at a small building about a hundred feet away. "And the Inn is just past that, I'm heading there now if you wish to walk with me." I nodded and fell into step next to him. During the rather quiet walk, I snuck glances at the man, and each time I noticed more and more. His hard jaw line, the fineness and silkiness of his hair, the fluidity of his walk.

"Forgive me," He said, breaking the silence "I haven't seen an elf pass through Riverwood in many moons. I thought you might have been some type of bandit with the way you cover your tattoos." He admitted looking a little ashamed.

"I figured they wouldn't exactly help me in obtaining supplies for my journey to Whiterun."

"Whiterun? What business could an Altmer have there?" Sven looked at me curiously.

"My brother, Feldran." He held the Inn door open for me "Thank you."

"I'm guessing you want a room?" a woman asked me as we entered.

"Yes, for one night."

"One night? That's as long as you're staying?" Sven questioned as I put the payment in the woman's hand.

"My brother's birthday is closing in on me, I need to make it to Whiterun before then."

"Your room is this way, Miss." The woman said guiding me away.

"I shall see you later then!" Sven called as she opened one of the doors.

"There's a wardrobe for your things, and just talk to the barkeep if you get hungry."

"Thank you, I will." As soon as she was gone I found myself softly singing while I pulled out my family's amulet and slipped it over my head. "Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin, naal ok zin los vahriin, wah dein vokul man faeraak ahst vaal. Ahrk fin norok paal graan fod nust hon zindro zaan, Dovahkiin, fah hin kogaan mu draal."

"You should really be careful of singing that with your door open." Nearly coming out of my skin, I plastered myself to the nearest wall. "Woah, woah, Kylanna, it's me!" Sven exclaimed throwing his hands up in defense from my flaming hands. Sighing with relief I peeled myself away and closed my hands, extinguishing the flames. "So you're a mage." The blonde cautiously lowered his arms. "But where did you learn that song? Only a select number of bards have been taught it, and the ones that were are not permitted to sing it." He looked curiously at me from my doorway.

"Please, come in." I motioned to a chair to the left. "I do not wish to discuss such things in the open." Sven nodded shutting the door and occupying the chair. "Breathe a word of this to anyone and I'll feed you to my horse… got it?"

"I understand." I stared at him for a moment.

"Alright, I'll tell you." I paused "There was an old man who lived in my village when I was small. It was his wife that first taught me about magika." I could still feel the warmth from the sun dancing across my skin as we lounged on long cushioned chairs near the edge of the village. It smelled of lavender, roast and steel "My brother and I were the only two to ever learn from them, for they would teach no one else."

"Briah, stop teaching her such useless things." The man said sharpening an axe on the grind stone "She'll be a warrior." Briah scoffed.

"Oh shush Codran, she'll be whatever she chooses." She turned back to me, "Listen to me now child, the way of the sword is a very useful one, but if there is no steel or iron to aid you-"

"She won't ever use iron, will you?" Codran interrupted looking at me "Steel is the true weapon of a warrior."

"Stop interrupting, you old man." His wife said giving him a stern look "As I was saying if there is no steel to aid you, you will need another method." She leaned in close "Magika."

Her eyes gleamed at my interest. "Would you like to learn some?" I nodded eagerly "We'll start with a ward then!" handing me a bound leather book, she continued "This is a Tome, these will teach you the very basics of which ever spell you are trying to learn. "I gingerly opened the book.

"Are there tomes for every spell?" I asked flipping a few pages, absorbing the content like a very dry sponge.

"No child, there are some spells that have no written aspects of learning at all."

"Then how do you learn them?"

"You learn from your elders that have learned them before you." I looked up excitedly

"Do you know any?" she laughed,

"Yes child, a great many."

"Will you teach me them?"

"She will," Codran interrupted sitting next to me "after I teach you something first." I looked at him curiously

"And what's that?" he smiled laying a set of fine, hand-crafted daggers in front of me.

"A song."

"Is that the song you learned from the old man?" Sven asked,

"It is." I paused to look at him "So bard, what songs can you play?"

"You can come listen later if you wish to hear." He said with a smirk.

"I do not give information for free." His melodious laughter filled the small room.

"Well you make a fine point there, I'll make sure to play one especially for you as payment.

What do you say?

"That'll do I suppose." I smiled before a sharp knock came at the door. "Come in."

"Sorry to bother you Miss, but have you seen Sv-" The bard grinned comedically at her.

"It seems to be my performance is about to start soon." He headed to the doorway "I'll keep to my word Elf."

"See that you do." I replied. For as small as Riverwood was, its inn was well kept and lavishly decorated. It couldn't hold a candle to Whiterun, but it was rather cute and comfortable. Locking my door I turned to the bar, it was well past nightfall and my stomach was making it quite clear that it wished to be fed.

"What can I do for you?" The barkeep asked as I approached.

"Just some Mead and roast if you have any." The smell of the meat cooking over the large fire pit made my mouth water, you could practically taste it on the air.

"Here you are miss."

"Thank you." I took the large steaming plate and metal tankard to a table near the back of the open area. I could see the bard getting ready to sing as I seated myself. It wasn't the best seat in the house, but I didn't want to be close enough for him to know when I was paying attention, especially if he did sing a song just for me. Although it was hard not to when the once quiet room was suddenly filled with beautiful music, I don't think there was anywhere you could go to be away from it.

"Sings well, doesn't he?" a woman asked sitting next to me.

"Indeed he does," I looked at her quizzically, "And you are?"

"Oh! Forgive me, I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Camilla."

"The trader's sister?"

"How did you know?" I pointed to the bard

"He mentioned who you were after some Bosmer started to pick a fight with us."

"Fendael." The brunette groaned covering her face in her hands. "I like him, I really do, but he never knows when to stop talking."

"This next song is for my new friend, Kylanna." I turned my head at the mention of my name. The bard sent a smile my way.

"That's you then, I'm guessing?" Camilla asked skeptically, a slight frown on her face. I merely nodded. "Why would he sing a song for YOU? He barely even knows you?" There was a slight venomous edge to her tone, but it was barely noticeable, unless you were looking for it.

"It was a means of payment." I said trying to listen to the song.

"Payment for what exactly?" Her accusing voice growing in volume and irritation.

"That, is none of your concern Nord. Now kindly be silent before I make you." I threatened in a low and deadly voice. With a final scoff, the bard's voice once again filled my ears as he sang of the dragons and Olaf the King. By the time he was done with his performance my roast was gone and my tankard nearly empty.

"So how do you know Sven anyway?" Camilla started up again, one tankard was not enough to be able to stand the annoying brunette.

"What's it to you?" I drawled watching the people swarming around the blonde near the front of the inn. His blue eyes found mine as he made his way through the group of people towards us.

"Did you like my song?" He asked coming near, I immediately dropped my gaze.

"Sven!" Camilla exclaimed jumping up "It was beautiful!"

"Kylanna?" He leaned down in front of me a little more, his stare pulling my eyes up to his, paying no attention to the doting girl "Did you like it?" I smiled at him.

"It was indeed very beautiful." I answered truthfully "Payment accepted."

"I'm glad you liked it, I thought a dragon song would suit you best."

"Payment for what?" Camilla huffed angrily, receiving a laugh from the bard.

"Don't worry about it." He smiled at her "Oh, here, can you give this to your brother for me.

It's the payment for the lute strings I asked for." Holding a small leather pouch out to her.

"Fine!" She snatched it from him "But don't expect me to come to your performances anymore!" furious, she stormed out.

"Shouldn't you go after her?" I asked concerned for his relationship with the trader's sister.

"She seemed rather angry."

"It's alright, she's always like that." He replied with a small shrug sitting himself next to me. "So mage, there must be more to your story than just that."

"Even so, bard, I think it's time you told me yours." I said motioning to the barkeep for another tankard for myself and Sven.

"It's not a very interesting one." He replied

"Well then, I'll give you until sunrise." I smiled

"I guess that'll be fine." Setting his lute down on the table he looked at me "I warned you, so you better not try to fall asleep." I didn't know what to expect from his story really, only that I was curious and wanted to keep him talking while I was still in town. He was the only one I had met really, and thankfully he was rather interesting. We sat there talking and laughing for hours, and as the night went on, we became as close as if we had known each other our whole lives. He told me of his college he attended while training to be a bard, and a few stories of his trips to Morrowind as a child. What seemed like a few hours turned out to be a whole night, and suddenly dawn was upon us and the faint whinnying of horses could be heard outside the inn. Realizing the time his face fell.

"You have to leave?" he asked

"Almost immediately." I said running to my room to retrieve my bag "If I'm not mistaken that's the stablemaster here to take me with him to Whiterun." He held the inn door open for me as I rushed out onto the awaiting horse pulled cart that was pulling away.

"Here take this to tie your hair with." Sven said running along the carriage long enough to shove a bright blue embroidered strip of cloth into my hand "If you're going to try to blend in, you may as well have a Nord accessory. As well as a token of our new friendship!" I pulled the grey cloth holing up my ponytail, out of my hair and let the wind carry it to him. His hand gracefully pulled it from the air and waved to me. I had an attachment to the bard that I didn't expect there to be, I felt a twinge of sadness as I watched him disappear into distance still waving. I braided my hair back with the blue cloth and pulled my hood up. I knew very well it would be a long while before I ever saw the bard again.

"I'll make sure to pay you when we reach Whiterun." I said to the stable master as we rode along.

"You just keep my cart safe on the way there and that'll be payment enough for me." He replied chewing on a carrot "I usually have to hire a bodyguard every time I go to Whiterun, you're simply saving me some coin." The rest of our ride was rather quiet, just the sound of the cart and the running creek to our left. The spring air was light and fragrant, with each breath your nose was filled with the sweet smell of the mountain flowers. The small villages and farms we passed were alive with activity, children running around, mothers out in the sun hanging their laundry out on lines, their husbands working the fields. The people of Skyrim were taking advantage of the beautiful weather and inviting sunshine. I stretched out on the back of the cart and tucked my arms behind my head as a pillow, letting my skin absorb the warm rays of the sun.

"How long is our journey to Whiterun?" I asked, my eyes stilled closed.

"A little less than a day," there was a slight decline in his tone. "It's nightfall we really must worry about. That's when the bandits are at their worst. So rest now, we have a few more hours of sunlight left, then I'll need you wide awake and alert." I nodded in appreciation, with the lack of sleep the night before sleep quickly took me. When I finally awoke, the sun had fallen well below the horizon and the crickets were already singing. Sitting up I pulled my leather bag off my shoulder, if bandits did attack, the bag would only get in my way and slow me down. The night spring air had gotten unusually cold and the wind pulled gently at my hair. "So you're awake."

"Yes, any troubles so far?" the man laughed,

"If there had been, I would have called for you." I pulled some salted beef from my leather sack and began to chew on it "We're about an hour out of Whiterun. You can see it if you look over there." I let my eyes adjust to the low light and followed his pointed hand to a hill off in the distance. The hold was dimly lit, but there was just enough to make out its faint outline. For the passing hour I watched in anticipation as Whiterun became closer and closer.

"This is our stop." The stable master said stopping at the bottom of the entrance near the stables.

"Thank you for the ride." I bowed to him, jumping off the cart I nearly ran head first up the stairs "I'll make sure to look you up the next time I need a fare from Riverwood." I called back to him.

"Be sure to, I could use the cheap guard." I turned back to nod a final time before dashing up the winding path.

"Welcome to Whiterun." A guard said opening the gate for me.

"Thank you." The hold hadn't changed a bit, I slowed to a walk. Most of the buildings were dark but had torches lit beside the doors.

"Are you needing to find something?" A passing guard asked, I shook my head.

"No, thank you. I just arrived but I know how to get to Jorrvaskr." He stood there a moment, probably deciding whether or not to escort me there.

"Alright, just be careful, we've been having some problems with a few drunks. I would hate to see someone get hurt because of it."

"I'll make sure to hurry there right away." I replied waving to him and continued my hurried trek to Jorrcaskr. I wasn't afraid of drunks, but I seriously hated having to deal with them. I sighed with relief as I pulled open the heavy oak door and stepped inside to the Mead hall, the candles and torches lit the large room quite nicely. _I'm home!_

"What's a little mage like you doing in Jorrvaskr?" A slim, scantly clad woman got up from the long food covered table in the middle of the room. "You lost little sheep?" The woman taunted, her hand resting on the hilt of her great sword. "Run along before the wolves come out to play."

"The werewolves here do not scare me," I narrowed my eyes at the scarcely armored woman. "But the way you are attempting to bark at me, pup. You must truly be a companion, but not one shield or sword." She flushed and drew her blade.

"Why you little-"

"Well what do we have here?" A tall dark haired man asked as he entered the room.

"Shield brother." She acknowledged before returning her gaze to me, "Don't think for a second that his coming has saved you from my wrath."

"Whelp, put that sword away before you get yourself hurt. It's not her life I'm sparing, but yours." He drawled walking over to us.

"But-!"

"Unless you have a death wish, whelp, sheath your sword!" he growled angrily "Don't make me tell you again."

"Good evening Farkas." I said lowering my hood "I'm surprised you knew who I was, even with my hood up."

"Sister Kai, yours is a face I could never forget." He swept me into a spinning hug "Even when shrouded." Setting me back down, a huge smile had spread across his face. "It's good to have you back home."

"She's my own kin, my own flesh and blood. So why is it that I'm always the last to know when she arrives?" A playful voice asked. I turned towards the red-haired elf in the doorway, who came running to meet me.

"Brother!" After a long hug he turned to Farkas "You may go tell the others she has returned."

"With pleasure." Farkas smiled, giving me one more hug before taking his leave.

"As for you," Feldran turned to the woman with a ferocious anger "If you so much as raise another finger against my sister, I'll kill you myself if she doesn't first."

"As if she could." The newcomer scoffed.

"Looks like you have a new sparring partner then." I looked at Feldran curiously. "This hot-head needs a new partner," he shrugged "Who better than someone who could beat her ass with a snap of her fingers."

"Is that wise?" A man asked as he got to the top of a nearby staircase.

"Saiv! Belrin!" The Nord twins were a happy sight, smiling and welcoming me home with open arms.

"Seriously, who is this girl?!" The woman demanded

"Alaria, shut up and go clean something." Belrin said with a wave of his hand.

"Don't sleep tonight, mage, or I WILL kill you." Alaria threatened. I caught Belrin's arm as he reached for his blade.

"She doesn't know any better."

"Well she needs to learn."

"And you called me a companion." She scoffed turning away from us to head downstairs.

"That's because you are." An amused laughter escaped my lips as she huffed and stomped down the stairs.

"Other girls don't seem to like you very much, do they?" Saiv chuckled

"Adela likes her just fine." Farkas interjected

"Only because they're shield sisters, they weren't always friends." Saiv draped an arm over my shoulder "On a happier note, how was college?" I grimaced

"She can tell you all about it, _after_ she's had breakfast." Belrin said steering me toward the large table running the length of the room. "Sit, eat."

"Where is Adela anyway?" I asked anxious to see my female companion.

"She's out on a mission, she should be back tomorrow." My face lit up and Belrin's answer.

"There she is!" by this point many of the companions had joined us and were seating themselves around me, bombarding me with questions.

"Give the girl some room, would ya?" School had been nice, but I missed the loud rambunctious group I had at home. The people at the college were often very solemn and reserved, whatever important things they did care to speak of, they talked about them in private. Magika was all that mattered to them and no amount of drinking parties, which there seldom were, would ever change that. I had made a few friends, granted quite a few of them were rocks I talked to to pass the time and no I'm not crazy, but most of the people I met were either self-centered jerks just looking to impose their skills upon others, or had an ulterior motive for everything they did. Now can you understand why I chose rocks over those people? Besides if you know a few certain spells you can even get them to talk back. I looked around at all the smiling faces around me, sure they weren't family by true blood, but they were the only family my brother and I had aside from each other. We had been with them since childhood, something the new recruits had yet to realize.

"So, who is he." Feldran asked, a smile playing on his lips, his forwardness caught me off guard.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't feign ignorance with me," I shifted, letting the lower part of my braid fall below the collar of my tunic.

"There isn't a-"

"Your usual grey tie is missing, and now there's a bright blue tie in its place." There was hardly a moment of silence after he finished, for he rest of the table had been nice enough to fill in for him.

"Who is he?"

"Where is he from?"

"I bet he's a Nord, only Nords wear brightly colored embroidered things." I turned to

Feldran.

"Look at what you started."

"Your own fault for not telling me about him."

"He's just a friend, really and truly, I just met him yesterday." Everyone seemed to quiet down a bit after that, making a few comments on how that 'So wasn't a good story'.

"You! Mage!" All the heads in the room turned to Alaria "Outside! Now!" Farkas frowned.

"Bad memory recruit? I thought I told you-" I lightly touched his arm.

"It's alright Farkas, I'll spar with her." The woman's eyes narrowed.

"I don't like it." Saiv said "You just got here, she's going to try to use your fatigue against you."

"Saiv, don't worry, I'm not fatigued." I gave him a small reassuring smile before turning to Alaria "Lead the way." Following her out to the training yard we took our stances. The sky had darkened and a steady rain has started to fall.

"When you're ready, mage." She spat, as a few of our shield brother and sisters ventured out into the cold and rain to see the brawl.

"What are the sparing rules are you going to set?"

"No rules." She replied

"You're going to wish you had set some." A smug sense of satisfaction set in, seeing her surprise from my sudden flaming hands.

"Magika against a sword? Are you crazy? You're going to kill us both!"

"No going back now recruit," I mocked her "you very clearly said no rules."

"Fine," she readied her sword "are you prepared to be made a fool of?"

"Begin."

"I will kill you mage, I don't care how many of my shield brothers and sisters feel for you. I don't even care if you are Feldran's kin." Vilkas held back Belrin and Saiv as they tried to shove their way outside.

"This is her brawl, not yours." He gently reminded the twins.

"Stop stalling and fight." I said, the flames from my hands crackling with anticipation, even the rain pouring down on us seemed to make the flames grow brighter.

"Magika will not help you!" she exclaimed charging at me. I danced around her blade, trying to predict her movements, but she was so random in her fighting. No sense of logic or any sign of strategy. "Stop avoiding me and fight!" yelling, she charged at me again, side stepping, my finger tips jabbed the back of her neck as she passed, singeing the hair clean off.

"Dead." She swung angrily at me again, avoiding the blade I circled her, attacking the week points in her armor, using just enough fire to leave black scorch marks in my stead. "What's the point in having armor, if it's completely useless?" I taunted.

"If I had already taken the blood oath, you would be dead!" She screamed in rage, her hair sticking to her face and her great sword being flung about like a ragdoll. Any fighting style or tactic she had started with at the beginning of the sparring match, was completely lost to her now.

"But you haven't, and by the was things are going now, and how sporadically you are flinging your blade, they may never ask you." She staggered with exhaustion, leaning on her sword. "We're done here." I said closing my hands and heading back toward the mead hall.

"We're not done until I say we are!" I didn't turn back to her, I didn't need to. She clattered to the rain soaked ground before I even got four steps away.

"Get yourself some new armor, yours is useless now, not that it was useful before." I paused

"Next time, worry less about how you look and more about how well it will keep you alive."

"I will kill you mage." This time I did turn.

"You keep saying that, and yet, who is the one standing uninjured and who has their face in the mud?" she gave no response. "Never bite off more than you can chew pup." There was a notable laughter coming from the companions as they filed back into the warmth of the hall and the smell of ale and roasted meat. I motioned for Farkas to head inside before I leaned down next to her, pulling her head up. "Listen very carefully pup," I snarled "You might not have taken the blood oath, but I HAVE."

"You lie!"

"Challenge me one more time in such a dishonorable manner, and I'll rip your throat out." I growled my eyes flashing red. "I won't warn you again." I left her in the mud to join the festivities inside.

"You should have let her think she was winning, for a while at least." Farkas laughed, opening the door for me.

"What and let her damage my new robes? I don't think so." I lifted my leather bag off the ground, I carefully pulled out a wrapped package. "Feldran," I held it out to him "Happy birthday brother." He gently pulled the paper off the package.

"Spiced wine?" He asked surprised "Thank you! There's only so much mead I can drink." He wrapped me in a hug gratefully.

"Speaking of your birthday," Codar exclaimed clapping his hands together "Bring out the food!" I looked at the table covered in full plates of meats and cheeses.

"More?" the group laughed

"Sister have they starved you up there so much, you have forgotten how we feast?" Feldran asked holding a sweet roll out to me.

"Of course not!"

The celebration lasted three days, one for Feldran's birthday, and the other two just for the sake of celebrating. Almost no one slept and those that did ended up with their face in a plate of food. A few of the brothers pulled some coin together to hire a couple of bards for the occasion. Amid the drunken merriment there were a few phases and even fewer casualties, the new circle members were a bit harder to keep on a leash than the veterans.

"Kylanna," Kodlak called to me from across the mead hall "I need to speak with you." I nodded going over to him. "I'm sorry, but I must send you to Solitude." He must have noted my displeasure, for he immediately started to explain why. "I realize that you must not be happy with this, to be sure but the college in Solitude has been having a little trouble with some of the drunken locals. So in return for helping them they are allowing you to stay there and attend classes as well." There was a slight pause as he studied my reaction. "Farkas will be going with you as well. Although he cannot stay at the college with you, he will be close by. One of the locals has been nice enough to rent out their home to us, while they visit family in Morthal." My attitude improved a little at the mention of Farkas coming with me; at least it meant I wouldn't have to travel to Solitude alone, although I still didn't even wish to go at all. "I know you just arrived a few days ago, but you are the only one I can think of that would benefit from such an experience as this. No one else enjoys music and story-telling nearly so much as you do." I nodded my head lightly in agreement. "And if it is your brother you do not wish to leave, that will not be a problem for very much longer, for a few villages in the surrounding area have need of a bit more muscle and Feldran was only too happy to volunteer." He paused studying my face. "Now please don't look like that, I'm only doing what I think is best for you, I would not send you for the world if there was a single person who could gain more than you by going. I do not wish for you to be unhappy but it must be done, who else is better suited to this than you?"

"I suppose there is no way around making this journey, and I indeed must go to Solitude if it is what you wish." Kodlak smiled

"There's a good girl, thank you Kylanna. You do us a great service by going to Solitude."

"When must I leave?" I asked, dreading the answer I already knew.

"Today, almost now even. Farkas is packing your things as we speak. I would go say your goodbyes if I were you." I glared at his retreating figure. The man had always found some way to separate us, my brother and I, whether or not he was doing it on purpose, which I'm pretty sure he was. There was something he didn't like about Feldran and I spending time together and it often clouded his decision-making.

"Sister Kai?" Suddenly Farkas was next to me holding my leather bag "Are you ready to go?" I shook my head.

"No," I sighed looking pitifully at him, "just give me a minute."

"Take your time." I walked to Feldran and gently shook his sleeping figure.

"Brother, wake up. Come on, wake up!" He stirred and slowly opened his eyes.

"Kylanna? Are you going somewhere?" he asked noticing Farkas holding my bag.

"Master Kodlak is sending me to Solitude."

"What? Why?" Feldran demanded "You just got here! He can't send you off just like that!"

His fist loudly connected with the oak table, shaking the glasses and waking a good number of the shield blood. "I won't stand for it! You're never here as it is! I'm going to go have a word with him this instant!"

"You will do no such thing." I said pulling him back down to his seat "You will do nothing to compromise your favor with Kodlak."

"Buy Kai-"

"Don't 'but Kai' me. He supports the both of us Feldran, " The scowl hardened "and we need him to continue to do so."

"Only until you're married, I can support myself if need be but… you." He looked unhappily at me "I know I must not do anything rash until I know for certain your future is secure, but-"

"Kylanna! Farkas! What in the Gods names are you still doing here? Get going already!" Kodlak yelled from the kitchen.

"We're going now!" Farkas yelled back irritably before coming over to us. "We must be leaving, before he becomes angry."

"I understand." I gave Feldran a final hug.

"Travel safely sister, we will see each other soon." I nodded

"Tell everyone I said goodbye." I called through the closing door.

And that was it, I was removed from my home yet again at the whim of our _ever loved master_. Separated from my family again for who knows how long.

"It won't be so bad." Farkas said after we had acquired a ride to Solitude "It won't be too long I'm sure."

"Kodlak is expecting me to become a bard as well I'm assuming." Farkas helped me onto the back of the horse drawn cart.

"Yes, but only because you love music so much."

"First a mage, now a bard. What next? A priestess of Dibella? " I know they both meant well by sending me to Solitude but even the bright sun and warm spring air could not lift my spirits.


End file.
